<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silken Sweetness by Blacklacelilacs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901248">Silken Sweetness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklacelilacs/pseuds/Blacklacelilacs'>Blacklacelilacs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boy Toy Zenyatta, Genyatta - Freeform, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Second chapter is porn, Sugarbaby Zenyatta, Yakuza Genji Shimada, first chapter is mostly fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklacelilacs/pseuds/Blacklacelilacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years together, Zenyatta and Genji take a trip to Barcelona to celebrate. Genji has plenty of gifts for Zenyatta, but Zenyatta has a small gift of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silken Sweetness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This thing got started ages ago after reading a prompt on Twitter, but I've been so slow to get things done that I still haven't finished it</p><p>I decided to give the first chapter though, I here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zenyatta stretched out slowly as he arose from his sleep, sighing deeply in contentment, his body aching in all his favorite ways from the night before. The king-sized bed was warm but empty, save for himself, with the other side only somewhat made up. Genji did not usually slip away while he was still sleeping, instead preferring to hold him and trace the gold tattoos that line his skin until Zenyatta woke. Sitting up a bit more, turning fully to face Genji’s side of the bed, he spotted a note left on the side table, propped against a vase of lush red roses that hadn’t been there last night.</p><p>
  <em> Happy anniversary, Zenyatta! I have quite a few surprised for you today, my sweet. I’ll be back at 10. Don’t worry if you’re not ready by then, you know I love watching you pamper yourself. - Genji</em>
</p><p>Smiling to himself, Zenyatta glanced at the clock on the wall on the other side of their hotel suite; 9:03 am. He wasn’t sure when Genji had awoken. It surprised Zenyatta a bit that he had woken so early, that either of them had. Genji had certainly seemed to have tried to leave them bedridden last night. Zenyatta was momentarily thankful the penthouse suite had specialized, sound-proof walls – between Zenyatta’s moaning cries, Genji’s filthy words, and the sound of the headboard knocking against the wall, he would have been mortified if they had been heard.</p><p><em>Not that </em>Genji <em>would have minded an audience</em>, Zenyatta thought with an even naughtier smile as he lifted himself from the bed. His feet immediately found new, warm, soft slippers waiting for them, and as he slipped them on, Zenyatta realized he had also missed the robe left out for him on a chair – dark forest green with gold accents on the seems, brand new and made of fine silks and cotton, sized perfectly for him. Part of Genji’s gift, he was sure. Even after two years, Genji had found ways to spoil him, anniversary or not.</p><p>Humming a tune as he slipped the robe on, Zenyatta stepped over to a small shrine he had set up previously in front of the window, to use for prayer and meditation. Fresh new packets of incense and other supplies waited for him, tied up neatly with gold ribbons. His meditation orbs had been polished, shining within the dish that held them, and a small kit for their care had been left next to them. Genji hadn’t needed to do that, but the effort was appreciated nonetheless. Zenyatta always appreciated Genji’s effort, as it had been made quite clear to him by Genji’s family that getting Genji to put effort into anything was a miracle.</p><p>It always seemed quite easy for Zenyatta.</p><p>While preparing for his meditation, Zenyatta lit the new incense and breathed the scent in. It reminded Zenyatta of his home in Nepal, warming him with its familiarity. He often missed his home, but Genji made sure they visited as often as Zenyatta wanted – he had even provided the money for his brother, Mondatta, to video call him if they couldn’t go to Nepal or send for him to be brought to Japan.</p><p>And oh, how Mondatta had <em>teased</em> him at first when he had gotten with Genji – just the memory made Zenyatta chuckle to himself. Though they had both been trained for monkhood, Zenyatta had wanted to try life outside of the Shambali, and so he had left to do just that, all while keeping in touch with his brother at home. Even still, even after Zenyatta himself got piercings and started listening to rock music and using more slang than Mondatta knew, Genji was the last person Mondatta had expected him to fall in bed with. Older by five years, with pierced ears and face, a tattooed-covered right leg and hair dyed bright green, a lax attitude, and street-wise fashion sense, and perpetually armed with a wakizashi – Genji looked like a thug. Mondatta knew it, Zenyatta knew it, Genji knew it, everyone knew it.</p><p>It wasn’t entirely <em>wrong</em>, either. Genji had returned to Zenyatta bruised and bloodstained more than once. He knew of Genji’s katana hidden near the bathroom wall of their suite, and the gun hidden below their penthouse bed. He knew Genji lead a dark, dangerous, ugly life when Zenyatta wasn’t around to see it. But Genji <em>never</em> treated him poorly, as Mondatta seemed to first expect. He treated Zenyatta like a prince, never once insulting or degrading or harming him. He spoiled him at every turn and asked so very little of Zenyatta in return – kindness, acceptance, honesty, and trust. Things he couldn’t get from his family, the ones that kept him trapped in the vile world that paid for Zenyatta’s gifts. Things Zenyatta was all too happy to give him.</p><p>Zenyatta falling for him, that had never been asked of him. Genji had never asked for his body – not even a single kiss or hug, not at first. But, eventually, Zenyatta had offered it all anyway, and Genji made it clear that he treasured that gift, that bond between them, even after two years together.</p><p>Settling down on his favorite meditation cushion, his back warmed by the sunlight, Zenyatta slipped easily into his mantras. His orbs floated around him, rotating as they did, slowly rising and falling to a pattern he had memorized long ago, chiming with each drop. Any lingering uneasiness he had felt on the way here melted away. Here, in Barcelona, with no ties to Genji’s family anywhere near them, they finally had privacy. <em>He</em> finally had privacy. It was the only thing he disliked about his relationship with Genji, how much his family pried and spied on them. Always they had to speak in riddles and codes to keep their business to themselves. Always Zenyatta had to lock doors behind him, look for cameras or microphones where there should be nothing at all. Genji’s darker lifestyle had seeped in no matter the effort to hide it away, making Zenyatta careful. It was a relief to know they would be free of it all, if only for the time being.</p><p>Ten repetitions of his mantras later and Zenyatta allowed himself to ease out of his meditations. Almost 9:35 now – Genji would return by the time Zenyatta had finished his shower, he was sure. Rising to his feet and returning his orbs to their dish, Zenyatta padded across the room to the bathroom door, pausing only just long enough to fetch a set of clothes and a small silk bag that he quickly hid between the rest of his things.</p><p>The room beyond was massive, and the marble floor alone was worth a fortune. A mirror dominated the wall to his left, decorated with hand-carved molding and cabinets full of the fluffiest towels Zenyatta had ever felt. Only two of the four sinks showed any sign of use, with Genji’s things on the closest sink and Zenyatta’s own on the next. Genji did have a habit of leaving his things scattered around, unlike Zenyatta’s neatly arranged toiletry bag, but that wasn’t what caught Zenyatta’s attention this time.</p><p>What caught his attention was the pair of baskets sitting out for him; one was filled with a fresh razor set, with shaving creams, aftershaves, and other niceties that smelled like sandalwood and lavender. The next was full of equally lovely soaps, exfoliating scrubs and body wash for him to use, as well as lotions, perfumes, and colognes. Genji loved it when he felt soft and smooth and smelled like heaven. Zenyatta, for his part, loved it too, both for his sensory delight and the pleasure of Genji’s hands on his skin, nose, and lips to his neck, lost in the sensations of it all.</p><p>Zenyatta bit his lower lip slightly, heat pooling in his stomach at the thought. Ah, but not now, not yet – he needed to get ready, and if Genji walked in on him in the shower with a hand around his weeping cock and Genji’s name on his lips, they would never leave their suite. Instead, he plucked a selection from the baskets and, leaving the slippers and robe at the sink, stepped into the shower in the middle of the far wall, past the tub that sat recessed into a platform on the floor. Being as the shower was more than large enough for two people, Zenyatta had no trouble stretching out his body under the showerhead as the warm water soaked him. His aches from last night faded away, for the moment, and as the scent of the new body washes filled the room, Zenyatta couldn’t help but begin to hum again as he bathed.</p><p>It was just as he had begun to rise off the soaps and shaving creams, bent at the waist to reach his legs, when he heard a slow whistle behind him, and spotted a flash of bright green reflected against the glass next to him.</p><p>“<em>Hello</em>, beautiful. Enjoying yourself?” Zenyatta stood and turned to look over his shoulder at Genji, who stood with his hands in his jacket pockets, grinning mischievously at him from the other side of the glass.</p><p>“Why yes – enjoying the view?” he asked with a coy smile.</p><p>“Hmm, quite a bit...” Genji said, eyes roaming over Zenyatta in open interest, lingering for a long moment on his ass. Pearly white teeth bit into Genji’s lower lip, but whatever Genji was imagining himself doing to Zenyatta was pushed aside with a small shake of his head. “Once you’re dressed, <em>fūrin</em>, we’ll go to breakfast – anything you like.” Zenyatta considered it a moment with a hum as he turned the water off, finding Genji already had his towel ready for him as he turned back to him, which he accepted with a thank you.</p><p>“What of that cafe we passed on the way here yesterday? <em>Rosalita’s</em>, I think it was called...” Zenyatta said, toweling off. Genji nodded, the smile never leaving his face.</p><p>“I saw it on the way back, it <em>does</em> look pretty good – smelled pretty good too. I’ll make sure we get a nice table; I noticed they have a porch outside with a great view of the sea.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely, thank you Genji,” Zenyatta said, hugging Genji now that he was dry, letting the towel fall to the floor. Genji immediately pulled his hands from his pockets to hug him close to his chest, head gently resting on his own.</p><p>“You’re welcome, <em>fūrin</em>,” Genji said, a slight tone of amusement to his voice. Zenyatta’s modest lifestyle and frugal mindset were things Genji respected but had still not yet adjusted to – often Genji found himself endeared simply by how much Zenyatta appreciated <em>everything</em>, even the littlest things. How could he deny his love anything, then, when he knew it would bring Zenyatta joy? Pulling away a bit, enough to tilt Zenyatta’s chin up to look at him, Genji asked at a near-whisper, “May I have a kiss?”</p><p>Smiling, Zenyatta leaned in to grant Genji’s wish, hands sliding up from his chest to cup his face. Genji hummed low in his throat as he kisses Zenyatta, his own hands sliding down to hold Zenyatta’s hips. Zenyatta knew precisely where Genji was running his hands off to, but before Genji could grope his ass, a sharp, rapid ringing began in the next room. Genji’s phone, his brother’s ringtone. Genji’s hum turned to a disappointed and frustrated groan as he pulled away, forehead pressed to Zenyatta’s own.</p><p>“Stupid Hanzo...”</p><p>“He will only be more annoying if you ignore him,” Zenyatta said, thumb stroking his cheek. Genji gently took hold of the hand still resting on his face, sighing deeply.</p><p>“I know...” Pressing a kiss to Zenyatta’s palm, Genji reluctantly pulled away. “I’ll see what he wants, and let you finish dressing.” Genji grumbled obscenities towards his brother under his breath as he left to fetch his phone. Zenyatta didn’t mind the interruption, however. Quickly fetching his clothes, and the silk bag they hid, Zenyatta moved as fast as he could to get dressed. He had a surprise of his own for Genji, for him to discover later that night, and he wanted to get everything ready before Genji returned.</p><p>He could not make out exactly what Genji was saying as he spoke to his brother, voice low and only semi patient. Zenyatta knew Hanzo well enough to know he felt sorry for the man. Miserably uptight and restricted by his role in the family as the new leader, Zenyatta could tell he desperately needed an ‘outlet’ of his own, as he called Zenyatta when he thought Zenyatta couldn’t hear. Everyone in the family called him that behind his back – Genji’s outlet, toy, distraction. A pretty thing kept around to entertain the younger Shimada brother, tolerated only because he got Genji to behave when no one else did. He didn’t care, what they thought wasn’t important. He knew how Genji felt, and that was what he valued.</p><p>Zenyatta just managed to finish dressing and hiding the now-empty silk bag as Genji hung up and began walking back to the bathroom. Zenyatta met him at the door, dressed in the dark, tailored jeans, black loafers and pale yellow cashmere sweater Genji had bought for him only days prior. Genji smiled upon seeing him, phone disappearing into his back pocket.</p><p>“Ready, then?”</p><p>“Almost,” Zenyatta said, slipping past Genji towards an end table in the living room. “As soon as I grab my -” Zenyatta’s words cut off as he noticed a wrapped box sitting on top of his bag. Zenyatta immediately chuckled. “Genji, you truly do spoil me.” Genji laughed, hugging him from behind a moment later and kissing his cheek.</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t apologize for it – I love spoiling you,” Genji said, making Zenyatta smile wider. Lifting the lid from the box, Zenyatta could not hold in his gasp as he looked down at the jewelry within it. A glittering blue topaz teardrop pendant lay inside, set in yellow gold. With it were two sets of earrings, one a set of gold hoops and the other a set of blue topaz studs. It was the same set he had admired almost a week prior, in Japan, while they had been out at the mall. He hadn’t thought Genji noticed him looking – he <em>knew</em> he hadn’t mentioned it to him.</p><p>“Genji!” Zenyatta cried in delight, turning to hug the grinning ninja. “It’s beautiful, you didn’t have to buy this for me! Thank you so much.” Genji hugged back, laughing as he pressed kisses into his skin.</p><p>“Anything for you, Zen. You know you never have to hesitate to ask me for the things you want – I saw you looking back at it when we left the store, I could have bought it for you then,” Genji said, gently taking the necklace as slipping it over Zenyatta’s neck. “</p><p>“I know,” Zenyatta agreed with a sheepish smile, hastily adding the earrings to his double-pierced lobes. “It’s only that you <em>already</em> spend so much money on me, it sometimes feels selfish to ask for more, especially something frivolous. It feels as if I’m taking advantage of your generosity.” Genji smiled and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Nonsense – you deserve <em>everything</em> I can give you, and more. You’re the greatest person I know, <em>fūrin.</em> I’m happy to give you anything you want, whenever you want.” Unable to help it, Zenyatta pulled Genji into another kiss, arms around his neck and muffling Genji’s chuckles. And for a moment Genji seemed content to forget breakfast in exchange for kissing his boyfriend, but eventually had to, and did, pull away.</p><p>“Come on, sweetness, let’s go get breakfast.”</p><p>“Lead the way,” Zenyatta said, plucking up his bag with one hand and taking hold of Genji’s hand with the other lacing their fingers together as they headed out the door.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Zenyatta was delighted to find they already had a table waiting at <em>Rosalita’s</em> – Genji had placed a reservation online using his tablet, while Zenyatta was dressing and Hanzo was griping in his ear. Tucked away in a semi-private area outside, shaded from the sun by ivy trellises, Zenyatta ate his fill of fluffy Spanish omelets while Genji, without his family, to complain about it, enjoyed a plate of churros with hot chocolate. Zenyatta found Genji’s moments of mini-rebellion and self-indulgence amusing, and couldn’t help encouraging them. Seeing the smile on his face from chocolate alone brought just as much joy to Zenyatta as Genji’s endless generosity.</p><p>As they ate, Genji listed off ideas for their day – visiting <em>La Rambla</em> and <em>Barri Gòtic</em> was high on the list, as well as seeing the <em>Sagrada Familia</em>. Zenyatta was glad breakfast would be light for them both, as he was eager to keep trying such delicious foods unlike anything he found in Nepal or Japan, and he knew that there would be many street vendors selling food. The architecture, as well, amazed him with its grandeur. Genji was far more interested in the art, fashion, and music of the area, things Zenyatta knew less about, but Genji didn’t mind. Instead, Genji seemed only too happy to explain these things if Zenyatta asked. And he did love to ask – Genji always knew so much about these things, no matter where they went. He loved to hear Genji go on about style and shifting cultural tastes, whether he understood or not.</p><p>The beach, though, was not on their list – they had gone yesterday, as evident by the lingering pink to Genji’s ears, and the faint feeling of heat still in Zenyatta’s shoulders. It was just as well for Zenyatta. Certainly, he would have loved to go again – they probably would before they left for Japan again – but if they went now, Genji’s surprise would be spoiled, and Zenyatta simply wouldn’t have that. He did wonder when Genji would notice, though – would it be soon, during breakfast, or maybe later, while shopping?</p><p>“Perhaps we could go dancing? There are more than a few well-known bars I could find,” Genji said, holding Zenyatta’s hand while they ate, playing with his long, thin fingers. Zenyatta nodded with a pleased hum, swallow his bite of omelet.</p><p>“I hope I’ve gotten better since the last time we went out dancing,” he said, face growing warm with embarrassment. Perhaps Genji would notice while they danced, pressed together. Genji simply chuckled, squeezing his hand gently.</p><p>“You are more graceful than you think.”</p><p>“You think I am graceful even at the worst of times.”</p><p>“True,” Genji said with a smile. “But I am hardly the only one to think so. You have so many admirers, it’s a wonder you don’t seem to notice.”</p><p>“The only eyes I care to draw are the ones looking at me now,” Zenyatta said with a smile. His smile turned mischievous as he watched the blood rise to Genji’s face, taken off guard.</p><p>He loved it when he could make Genji blush.</p><p>“You’re the best, Zenyatta...” Genji said softly, giving Zenyatta that same little wobbly smile he always did when something truly mattered to Genji. Zenyatta lifted Genji’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his faintly scarred knuckles. Looking up at Genji from under his lashes, Zenyatta grinned as Genji squirmed, blushing and awkward, but smiling more and more. Physical intimacy, Zenyatta knew, had always been easy for Genji, but <em>emotional</em> intimacy still got to him, even now. It softened his thuggish look more than he realized, but Zenyatta would be loathed to point it out. He didn’t want Genji to bottle up his feelings out of embarrassment.</p><p>After breakfast was finished, Zenyatta and Genji strolled through the city together, soon coming upon <em>La Rambla</em> and joining the comparably sparse crowd. Being late March, tourist season was still quite far off, and it allowed the pair to drift between shop to shop without much fuss. Genji insisted on keeping Zenyatta close to him while they went, but Zenyatta didn’t mind. Pickpockets were epidemic in cities like Barcelona in the wake of the Omnic Crisis, so caution was the wisest choice.</p><p>Besides that, it gave Genji all the excuse he needed to walk with his hand in Zenyatta’s back pocket, subtly groping his ass as the pair walked.</p><p>The feeling thrilled Zenyatta, as much as he tried to not show it. He could feel his cheeks heating, knew they had turned pink just from the growing smirk on Genji’s face. For a moment, Zenyatta wondered how well Genji could feel through his clothes. If he noticed too much, he would figure out Zenyatta’s surprise. And while the idea of Genji pulling them into an alley, hungry and eager and dangerously close to being seen, he didn’t want to risk being arrested. Genji only chuckled when Zenyatta softly chastised his groping, but relaxed his grip anyway, agreeing to behave. For now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>